<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just as Beautiful by LionsEscaped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780379">Just as Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped'>LionsEscaped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cersei x Jaime One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Horny Jaime Lannister, Incest, Other, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would gaze upon someone like her</p><p>(read tags if the summary worries you!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cersei x Jaime One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just as Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this idea and scene stuck in my head. I almost wasn't going to publish this but then I figured if I have to suffer so shall you all. Cue evil laughter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <a href="https://statcounter.com/"></a>
Jaime feels his cock start to stiffen as he gasps at the beauty before him. Her eyes are a sparkling green, their emerald color rivaling that of the most precious jewels. Her lips are painted red, the shade so bold that one might think her a whore if they hadn't seen how elegantly she was dressed.  Her skin is a healthy glow of pink, the blush accentuating her high cheekbones.  Her dress is emerald silk with golden trim and sash and it covers her body well. Too well in Jaime's opinion.  He wants to rip it off and do things that would make even a sailor blush. </p><p>He thought nobody could ever rival Cersei's beauty. What he sees before him has him questioning that for the first time ever.  He should not be looking at her in such a manner. He should not have even brought her here.  He thinks of Cersei, his perfect, beautiful twin. The only woman he has ever gazed upon in this manner before. But, alas, Cersei is not here and the beauty before him tempts him more than should be possible. He aches, whether for his sister, or for the woman before him, or both, his cock so hard as it painfully begs for an escape from its tight confines. </p><p>Tormenting him further she mimics his movements. She is more in sync with him than Cersei ever was. He can no longer help himself. He leans in and kisses her.</p><p>Guilt-ridden, he pulls away not even a moment into the kiss. It takes more willpower than he ever thought he could possess but he forces himself to turn his back to her. He lasts mere seconds before he can no longer resist turning back to her. </p><p>She looks back at him with the same frown and lust-filled eyes he has. He hates how hard he is for her. Hates that he is leaking precum all over. He shouldn't have kissed her. It was a betrayal.  </p><p>Angry at himself, and even more so angry at her for tempting him, he punches her hard as he can. </p><p>In one fell swoop, she can no longer tempt him.  Blood trickles from his hand, a sad but necessary reminder that he should not have entertained the image before him.</p><p>Ever so careful to avoid stepping on any of the glass shards now scattered about, he moves over to the adjoining room and heads for the basin of warm water. </p><p>He wets a cloth in the water to wipe the sweat, oil, and everything else from his skin. Carefully he scrubs his face as hard as he can. To punish himself. To punish HER he would remove all traces of her that lingered upon his face. </p><p>Moments later when he tosses Cersei's golden laced emerald silk dress on the bed he cannot help but wonder if this level of arousal is akin to what Cersei feels when she dresses in his clothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would love to hear your thoughts/reactions/any sort of comment about this fic</p><p>edit: alright hardly anyone commenting (are people not reading through?) so I added in the crossdressing tag which prolly spoils it but whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>